The Maiden of Hope
by Lost-Sama
Summary: EDIT: Story is on reformation progress. Will be re-written.
1. A new Adventure

**A/N: Well, welcome to my first actual story. I hope you enjoy reading this, and R&R please, giving me Ideas on what to do next.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Pokémon, but I don't, so I own nothing!**

The Maiden of Hope

Chapter One: The Adventure Begins

I woke up in my bed, feeling the softness of the silken sheets in my fingers, the soft Mareep wool blanket on my light blond head. I look at the clock, which had a coo-cooing Pidove on it. I check the time, 10:30. _Crap! _I got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. After a rushed shower, and putting my Blond hair into a ponytail, I go to my closet. I grab my School Uniform, a Traditional Japanese Sailor Girl outfit, and put it on. I grab my black bag, as I hate pink, absolutely despise it. I ran down stairs, and was greeted by my father

"Good morning Kylie." He tells me

"Good Morning Dad, why didn't you wake me up?" I ask him as I sit down, Simisage greeting me with my usual breakfast, an English muffin with some White Herb Tea.

"Well, I wanted you all rested up for the big day today." He replies as he sits down. His green hair was different than mine. I was always curious why.

"Thanks Dad. I love you!" I respond to him

"I love you too dear. Professor Juniper called and some bad news…." He looks at me, a look of worry in his eyes

"What!" I ask him, almost doing a spit-take with my tea

"It seems that she ran out of Starter Pokémon…" He tells me

"So you mean..."

"Yes, you can't have Oshawott."

"But, I don't want to wait another year!"

"You don't, she has a special Pokémon she wants you to meet. I think you're going to love it, even though most girls won't." He tells me as he takes my china to the sink

I get up, a little shocked, but I soon regain my ground. My dad wished me luck, and I told him I'll call sometime soon. I grabbed my X-transceiver, a few Pokeballs, a couple of Potions, and other supplies I'll need for my journey. I look up at the sky, the sky of the Unova region. I'm greeted by a familiar call. I look at a direction, and see a boy two years older than me. He was wearing a lab coat, his brunette hair trimmed at the side. A red shirt showing from his open coat. I ran towards him, but I fall on a rock

"Damn it!"

He pulled me up, and I looked at him "Are you alright Kylie?" he asked me

"I'm fine Calvin; I just forgot what a Klutz I am."

"Well, you are a Lopunny."

"Not funny!" I shove him

"Good girls play nice." He taunted, giving a nudge back

I bit back a retort, and looked at him. Calvin Juniper, my only friend. He's eighteen, and I'm sixteen. He stays behind at the Lab in Nuvema Town while his mom is away doing field work. HE grabs my hand, and pulls me alone to the lab. It's a small place, and I'm greeted by a watchhog. I pet it, and he leads me to the back room. I see something silver on the table, its little antennae twitching. I see sickness on its face. The silver exoskeleton a light hue of uncut Thallium.

"What's that Pokémon?" I ask, pitying the poor thing

"It's a Durant." He replies

I pick it up, and it looks at me. It has sorrow in its eyes, and it wanted down. I set it down, and gave it a Pecha berry from my bag. It ate it happily.

"No wonder why, how did you know? Steel types can't get poisoned…" Calvin responded

"I just knew, he seemed poisoned, but that's odd, maybe a Pesticide Poison?"

"What kind of monster would do that!" Calvin barked, scarring the Durant

"Well, I don't know, you don't need to go all Primeape about it." I reply. I pick the Durant up, and it rested in my arms

"I want him."

"He's yours." Calvin told me, giving me a pokeball.

"Thank you." I said, and put the pokeball on the Durant. I return it, making it mine, and then sent it out again. He looked happy to be at my side. His steel coat now glistening and his red eyes filled with glee. He looked young, and Roughly Level 5… I ran to the opposite side of the room, and he beat me

"Wow, your certainly fast." I remark, and he looks happy at the praise. I look at Calvin

"Would you like to nickname him?" HE asks me

"Yes." I reply

"What?"

"Saezer." I reply, and the Durant looked happy, he was letting out a gleeful sound. I run out of the lab, getting my Trainer I.D and my Gym Badge Case. I ran with Saezer to Route One, My Adventure about to unfold…

**A/N: Well, Did you see my Union Reference? If not, oh well….I hope you enjoyed this. Please R&R! Kylie is Cilan's Daughter By the way, just for the heads up.**


	2. Saezer's a battle addict

**Check Chapter One for Disclaimer**

The Maiden of Hope

Chapter Two: Of Patrats, Lillipups, and Audinos

I was running along with Saezer, the wind in my face. It was only a faint Zephyr, but I could still feel it in my face. I stopped from Fatigue, the run was a harsh one, and I needed to keep my strength up. I wanted to reach Accumula by night fall, but I didn't look like I would reach my goal. I walked into the grass, and out came a Patrat

The Patrat looked like it wanted the battle, so I send out Saezer. I check the Pokedex, its Level 2. I then order Saezer to use Vicegrip. The ant out speed the rat, and did a harsh clamp on its neck. I saw blood coming out from the wound, but the Patrat fainted. I was surprised by the moves power, but I realize that Saezer has a harsh bite. He also looks sturdy, but any Special move would crush him like a grape. Fire would turn him extra-crispy, and I didn't want that.

We soon reached a small reservoir, and got some water. Saezer nestled besides me as I got some lunch ready. I ate a Sandwich while he ate some Pokefood. When we were done, I check the time. It was 4 P.M, and I was afraid that I wouldn't make it to my stop. As I took a light pace down the route, Saezer trotting happily besides me, I hear a shout

"Hay, you!" I turn around, and see a boy with an Orange Cap, an Orange Jersey, and Cargo Shorts. I thought his outfit was tacky. He ran up to me, panting

"Hey, wanna have a battle? You seem to be a Newbie." He asks me. I nod my head in agreement. He sends out a Ratata, and I send Saezer out

"Your Move." He calls

"Saezer, use Sand-Attack!" I order, and the little and scuttles over the ground, creating a cloud of dirt and dust. He sends the cloud then to the Ratata. The boy orders the Ratata to use Tackle. It connected, and Saezer looked like he barely even had a Scratch. I look at him in my Pokedex again; it says his moves are Vicegrip, Sand-Attack, and Thunder Fang.

_Thunder Fang! That's, an egg move….Saezer's past, I will have to find more about it later, but for now, I need to win this! _

"Saezer, Vicegrip!" I say in a serious tone, and the ant landed the finishing blow.

"Wow, your good. My name's Joey and you are?" He asks

"Kylie." I replied in my usual cheery tone. I start walking up to him, but then trip

"Whoa, Whoa, !" I screech as I landed face first into mud. _Damn! _I get pack up, and look down. My outfit was ruined

"No, no no….This was my only outfit I grabbed, and now it's mud-covered!" I yell, a little embarrassed

"It's ok. This happens all the time for trainers. I think the Pokémon Center in Accumula town has a Washing Machine, Nurse Joy would be more then glad to help." HE tells me, tossing some change before running off. _To the Victor go the spoils, no matter what condition they are in. _

I soon find my way to Accumula Town. People giggle slightly when the see me, and I get embarrassed. I hear a catchy tune drifting through the city. It was quite catchy, and I found myself humming along to it. When I reach the Pokémon center, some guy shoves me out of the way.

"Out of my way loser." He mutters

"You bastard! How dare you!" I bitterly retort, but he was gone by the time I said it. He looked roughly 6 Ft, and had Blond hair like me. His was shaggy, and covered most of his head, unlike Calvin's trimmed cut. He wore a White Jacket, with a Black shirt showing through. He had cargo shorts on, but beside that, I really couldn't get a good view on him. I walk in, drop Saezer off, and head to the Laundry Room.

:ASDFGHJKL:

I looked out the window, in a guest bedroom from Accumuala's Center. I look down at Saezer, with him sleeping by my side. I knew that we wouldn't always have the Luxury of staying in these, but I feel that today was a great day. I started my Journey, but was able to get to my stop in time. I wonder when I will able to get to Straiton City and face Uncle Chili for a Gym Battle. I look at the moon. They say Pokémon called Clafairy live on the moon, but I think that's Illogical. I shudder, thinking about Space. It's supposedly where Kyurem appeared. I shudder at the thought of the name, and the fall into the covers, falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Well, Chapter Two is up, and I feel that this is a good begging. I'm going to have her Explorer Accumula town tomorrow, and introduce her Rival in full. So, until next time, Lit signing off**


	3. CAINE IS A BIG BITCH

**A/N: Finally _ Was beating SoulSilver **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The Maiden of Hope

Chapter Three: Kylie fails around Acummula!

I wake up, wondering where I'm at. It doesn't look like my room, but then the events from yesterday flood back like a Tidal Wave. A check my side, and look at Saezer, he's soundly asleep. I gently get out of bed, and check the time, 6 A.M. I go down the stairs of the Center, but then fall down the Stairs, screaming the entire time. I hear the other trainers yelling or cursing at me, and then it goes silent again. Nurse Joy looks at me, and smiles

"It's alright deary, don't get all worked up, things happen. Like that one incident we had with that Tangela…." Nurse Joy told me, shuddering. I went to grab my clothes, and they are good as new. When I walk up the stairs and go into my room, I see Saezer bounding up to me, Happily seeing that I'm fine. I pet him, and then change. I grab my things, make the bed, and go down the Cafeteria. I grab an omelet, and start eating it. Saezer was eating a giant leaf he grabbed from the Pokémon section, and we ate in silence.

We bounded out of the center at the time all the shops opened, I ran towards one of the shops, only to fly down more stairs face-first. I tidy up, and go into the store. It has a nice aroma wafting through the store, and I see a Bellosem great me. I pet it, and a young girl leisurely walks up to me

"Hi Miss! What can I do for you today?" She asked me

"Do you have a set of berry pots?" I ask her

"Yes, they are in big demand lately, because of Unova's not so berry friendly soil. It will cost 1500 Poke." She said

_Wow, such a small price to pay…._

I fork over the money, and take the pots. I also buy some berries I remember my dad having, Lum, Sitrus, Persim, and Chople to name a few…

I leave the store, and happily shop around the place, humming the tune I heard yesterday. As I stop to eat lunch, I notice a familiar face, and look to see the guy from yesterday next to me. He has a challenging look in his eyes, but something else too. I look at him, and he pulls out a Pokeball.

_A battle, fine, I'll give you one!_

:ASDFGHJKL:

We arrive at the Accumula battle club, not speaking a word on the way there. A guy named Don Gorge looks at us, and sends us off to the Battlefield. We somehow attracted a crowd, and he sent out his Pokémon. It was a Chimchar

"Your move." He says, but it sounds like an order. His voice is honeyed, but his eyes are savage, looking to intimidate me.

"Thunder Fang!" I order, hoping for the Paralysis. Saezer's jaws flash a bright yellow, and I see a smooth current inside of them. He lunges, but he misses by an Inch

"Damn!"

"Tough Luck." We both say in unison, and he then look at me. His eyes are saying 'your hopeless'

"Ember" He orders, and the attack hits, Saezer flies into the air, but too late. The searing flame hits him, and he tumbles downward, and lands with a thud.

"How Pathetic, send out your next Pokémon." He tells me

"I don't have one…" I say

"Really?" He says tauntingly

"Yes, but I swear, one day I'll defeat you." I tell him

"Hmm, your going to make an interesting rival. The name's Caine. Yours?" He asks me, he extends his left hand out, as if a signal to reply honestly

"Kylie." I reply with gritted teeth.

"Well Kylie, We'll meet again soon, and you better be prepared to be crushed!" He says returning his Chimchar. I pick up Saezer, and scurry to the pokemon center. I sit in my room, crying. I ponder how he could have been beaten so easily, and how his attack missed. He took a heavy blow from a weak attack, I watch him, hoping for some news.

:ASDFGHJKL:

I take a deep breath as I walk out of the center, Saezer was good as new, and He was next to me. Before I take a step, I feel a woman collide with me

"Oh, I'm soooooo sorry! Are you ok?" She asks me, and when I turn to her and open my eyes. I recognize the face. The glasses, orange jacket, and Green Beret with White Ribbon.

"Bianca!"

"Kylie? IS that you?"

"Yes…."

"Your finally on your journey…I remember mine, with Cheren and Hilbert….Then giving Russell those pokemon for Juniper…" She sighed, a hint of nostalgia in her tone

"Well, it's good to see you again, but I must be heading off."

"Okay, silly old me has to deliver something. If you face Cheren, tell him I say hi!" She tells me before she enters the pokemon center. We walk through town, with me thinking of Caine.

_He's an arrogant bloody fool, but I feel something else for him. Sympathy? Love? I don't know what it is, but still….When I see him again, he's going to wish he never crossed me. _

With my thoughts filled with Hubris, I stride down Route Two, leisurely facing trainer after trainer…

**A/N: Yay! First one with 900+ words of Story!**


	4. Kylie's first capture!

**A/N: Yes, I'm finally updating this! I just, uhh, was working on my original story, called "Shadowlight," and training for my Pokemon Tournament that I'm hosting at the Forums. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Kylie! **

**The Maiden of Hope**

**Chapter Four: The light wings of a Manta Ray**

I was strolling along route two with Saezer by my side. We had just beaten a couple of trainers, and Saezer grew to Level Twelve, with him forgetting Sand-Attack and Learning Bite and Fury Cutter. I looked down at him, bouncing with just energy and joy in his little body. I knew he felt a little unstoppable, but I feared when we will face another fire type. I wanted to catch a pokemon, but none of them appealed to me.

We stop by a small reservoir, and take a break. He decided to actually prepare lunch today, after running out of food a little bit after we left Accumula. I decided that sandwiches were getting old, so I went out into the woods. I look around, and gasped at what I saw. Berries, berries growing in Unova, these are a rare-sight, so I decided to harvest all of them. I was getting low on protein levels, and I knew Durant was an omnivore, and berries and leaves won't cut it for him. I go back to the campsite, which Saezer guards carefully, and take out a small hunting knife.

_Oh Great Lord Arceus, forgive me for this deed I will about to commence. Even though it's necessary for survival, I'll still feel bad…_

I go back to the site, and find a Patrat looking around, confused. I guess that I took all of its food, so I toss out a sitrus berry as bait. It takes it, and starts to nibble it. I take the moment, and I pounce, sinking the blade into its flesh. It let out a wail of pain as its life drained out of its small body, but no matter. Survival is necessary, even though I have sinned.

I take the small body, and take it back to my campsite. I quickly examine it, and see it has a lot of meat, and some fat. _Of course, winter just ended… _Saezer comes and looks at me, wanting a piece of the kill. I hush him as I start cutting the berries, but the knife slips, and I gain a huge gash on my left hand. After crying out in pain, constant swearing, and bandaging it up, I continue to cook the food. I cut up the meat, and throw out the bones, as I chop up the blue flesh of the Oran Berries.

When I'm done making the stew, I sample it. It was horribly bitter, so I added in some herbs. That was a lot better; I guess I accidentally put in some Rawst Berries. I then put some in Saezer's food dish, and we start mowing it down. Soon afterwards, we finish the entire pot. After cleaning up the site, we just sit there, gazing at the sunset. I remember I brought another pair of clothing, and put it on. It was a black and red cap, with an orange jacket. Then a pure black undershirt with jeans to match. Even though it looked very unfeminine, I still made it look girly.

We then watch the sunset, and I see something jump out of the water, it was a Mantyke.

"I want it!" I exclaim, and the Manta Ray Pokemon stopped, and joyfully let out a happy screech, then firing a bubblebeam at us.

"Saezer, Use Vicegrip!" I order as the ant jumps into the water, trying to bite the ray. It dodges, and jumping into the air, uses supersonic. Luckily Saezer almost drowning saved him from confusion. After he got use to the water, I let out a sigh of relief, and then ordered another Vicegrip. It connected, and the ray went down. I threw a pokeball at it, and it shook, once, twice, but it broke free, crushing my ill-foraged hopes

"Damn it!" I yell out loud as it taunts me, gracefully playing with the water

_That little bitch… I'll show it whose boss_

"Saezer, finish this with bite attack!" I order with new confidence, that thing's over-confidence was its folly. Saezer lunged, but he missed by an inch, and was countered by a tackle, sending him flying. The Mantyke followed up with a bubblebeam, connecting, sending him higher. I winced, and then ordered him to turn around, and do a diving Thunder Fang.

Saezer listened to me, and his fangs were filled with electricity, the searing light illuminating the now dark pond. He dove faster than he ever did, practically scarring the living daylight out of him, but I knew he wouldn't falter. He bites the Mantyke, and the two plunged into the dark abyss. I heard screeches and cries of pain, and give a small chuckle of victory. I see Saezer jump out of the water with such elegance, I'm quite shocked. Then I see the body of the Mantyke floating in the water softly, I decide to throw another pokeball at it, and it was caught without resistance. I check it out on the Pokedex, it was Female, Level 12, and she knew Supersonic, Tackle, Bubble, and Bubblebeam. I sent her out, and noticed that her Smilie face on her back was actually purple. I decided to name her Paltina, and held her in my hands, racing her to the nearest Pokemon center….

**A/N: I know this one is actually really short, but for good reason! Kylie's first Gym Battle is next Chapter, so it's going to be long. Also, plot elements will be addressed in two chapters, so see ya Later Homies. **

**P.S. Another Union reference, great **


	5. Vs Roxie! A quick brawl on the stage

**A/N: It's been forever since I updated, so I will. Thanks to all the loyal fans~**

The Maiden of Hope

Chapter 5: A Smashing Family reunion

I leisurely stroll into Straiton City, seeing the hustle and bustle of the crowds. I gently walk over to see what's happening, and my jaw almost drops at what I see. I see the Virbank Leader Roxie performing a concert, attracting the fans to her ear-piercing but catch beats and lyrics. Saezer seems to nudge me, and I remember my task, and hugged Paltina tighter in me grasp. He hastily made our way over to the Pokémon center, trying to heal our new friend. We did some training, and I fear she got an infected scratch.

"Nurse Joy!" I exclaim with such a rush my hair almost falls out of its ponytail.

"What is it?" She asks, lifting her head up from the book she's reading. I can tell business has been slow, as most start in Aspertia city.

"M-my Mantyke… Can you do anything for her?" I ask in a slightly girlish voice, a side I forgot I had.

"Yes dear, just wait a little bit. Maybe visit the Café, or listen to the concert."

"I was meaning to see my uncle…" I said with a slight hint of sadness

"Hmm, I most likely know him… What's his name?" She asked with kind eyes

"Chili" I bluntly told her

"You mean… That Chili!" She asked with shock

"Yes..." I replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Well then, you might want to wait here, it'll be better, and you won't be trampled by fans…" She replied with a soft giggle as I sit down reading magazines.

/) (\

I walk inside the café and the soft delicate smells of tea and food great my nose. The light beige walls and the cookie pattern invites people in gracefully, and the monkey Pokémon serving dishes just adds a hint of cuteness to the refined room.

A giant red furred one with a derpish expression lights up and then smiles to great me. He puts down the food he's carrying, and then walks over and gives me a hug. A small smile reaches my face, and I rub his head

"Hello old friend, it's good to see you're still in good shape after all these years…" I say with a hint of nostalgia of when I was younger, playing with Honey Pots as a way to attract customers, and it worked well.

"Sear! Sim, sim, Simisear." He responded as a Dewott patted up behind him

"Hello Aqua."

"Dew…" He replied with a bow, and then latched protectively onto Sear.

"Don't worry, we won't get into trouble." I replied with a kind tone, but he didn't look like he was convinced

"Do you want to meet my new friends?" I asked the two Pokémon, and the both nodded their heads. Saezer looked cautiously from behind my legs as Paltina happily squeaked, jumping into my arms.

"Sear, Aqua, meet Saezer and Paltina." I said with a kind voice, as the four Pokémon got acquainted. Aqua suddenly appeared at the Café one day, and it seems he and Sear got attached, but we were all fine with it. Though strict Arceists don't really approve, no one can disagree they aren't cute. Also, it heavily increased the Café's female customer rate, which seemed to be a good thing, as they order a lot more.

"Kylie!" I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Uncle!" I exclaim as I run to hug him. He still had that fiery look in his eyes, but can be shown he has aged quite a bit. He, like my father, is in his late thirties, but that doesn't stop him from acting like a total klutz at times or a kid too. Maybe his charisma and child-like demeanor makes him so popular with the guests.

"So, I guess Cilan finally let you take the reins into your own hands."

"Yes, father has…" I said, a little nervous.

"Hmm, A Durant and a Mantyke… Interesting. Do you plan on fighting Roxie?" He asks me, but I detect a hint of something that… I can't quite put my fingers on. Was it supposed to sound, so… Double-Edged?

"Yes Uncle, but do you mind if I-"

"Nope, relax, stay a while."

/) (\

I stand on the stage, the music ponding in my ears; my heart beating just a little bit faster, the screams of the fans makes the perfect tempo. In front of me is Roxie, gym leader of Virbank city.

"So kid, you want a battle do you? Then I'll gives you one!" She exclaimed, pounding onto her guitar. I stand too nervous to reply, the only motion that starts the battle is me pointing my finger, with Saezer jumping from my head onto the field. The young woman in front of me sends out a Koffing.

"Saezer, Jump and use Thunder Fang!' I ordered as the little ant jumps onto the drummer's drums, and uses them as a catapult, and then nosedives at the Koffing.

"Koffing, spin around and use Smog to disappear!" She orders, and the Pokémon spins around, trapping Saezer in the cloud. I know it doesn't faze the ant, but I can't help what wonder how she'll beat me. Seazer came out of the smog, a weak look in his eyes. Maybe he inhales some, whatever the reason; he looked fazed by it, maybe a different tactic…

"Saezer, Thunder Fang that wire!" I ordered as he redid the same maneuver, cutting the wire above the koffing.

"What is that girl doing?" Roxie muttered as the wire connected to the Koffing, sending sparks and explosions throughout the area

"Finish it up with Bite!" I order as the little ant crushed the Smoke Ball under its jaws.

"How! That's very cleaver of you young girl, but you can't break our beat!" Roxie exclaimed, starting a guitar solo. Saezer strongly stood, waiting for the women to get the next Pokémon out, I however just silently listened to the noise.

"Go, Grimer! Use Mud-Slap!" She exclaimed as a pile of sludge appeared and sent Mud towards Saezer. It got into his eyes, but he seemed fine.

"Use Vice Grip!"

"Counter with Mud Slap!"

The ant went and tried to bite the Sludge, only for it to swallow some mud. The two, Sludge and Ant, continued this little act, until they both couldn't fight no more. It seemed to me that Saezer was weakened after all, so I returned him while she did the Sludge.

"Go, Paltina!" I yelled as the little manta ray floated down gracefully. She twirled around, instantly charming the crowd.

"Go, Whirlipede! Let's rock them to the end!" Roxie yelled, as the music changed to a very fast-paced and intense tune. Paltina started to dance to it, infatuating the crowd even more. I was impressed by her, my dear Manta Ray.

"Wing Attack, let's go!" I say as she play fully swatted the bug with her Wing, and he retaliated in return with a Venoshock. Paltina instantly played with the purple orbs, swatting them around to make well timed explosions. I heard sounds of impressment coming from the Audience.

"Now let's rock 'em!" Roxie ordered as Whirlipede started to use Rollout, it connected the first time, sending Paltina flying into the air

"Bubblebeam let's go!" I yell as she does a flip and pelts the bug with bubbles. The bug retaliates with a more forceful roll, but I quickly maneuver so that Paltina floats up ad fires a bubblebeam at the wire. The Stage becomes enveloped in electricity, creating a barrier. The bug unfortunately hits the electrical fence, and stops cold in its tracks. I hear the sound of sizzling, and know it's done for.

"Good job kid. Here" Roxie tells me as I catch the badge, I give a tilt nod of my head, and walk off the stage. Being swarmed with people, I simply ignore them, until I bump into someone

"Hey, good job, for a newbie anyways" The familiar voice strikes a dagger of disgust in my heart

"Caine… You're here to mock me?" I say with a certain annoyance

"No, I'm here to congratulate you, most newbs don't think of using the battlefield like that." He replies, having that same cocky smile on his face, I look at him shocked, with little color reaching my cheeks.

"Just you wait…" I mutter under my breath as I head towards the Pokémon center, healing my two friends

**A/N: I hope this was good enough for you guys… Well, R&R… I'll try to update soon **


End file.
